


for you, a thousand times

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: Sometimes Sunghoon thinks too much, too hard, too complicated, all without talking to Jay first. And then it overflows. Good thing Jay is always there to carefully put it back.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 74





	for you, a thousand times

**Author's Note:**

> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ happy new year ~ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙
> 
> what I think happened after the vlive hh just a 'little' drabble to start the new year with jayhoon, my one and only unit. I'm so proud of what all the boys have established and hope we continue to walk on the flowery path with them. ♥ don't forget to vote for them for roty on sma!
> 
> enjoy and leave me your thoughts if you'd like!! I edited it half asleep, so excuse any mistakes~

**⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑**

After Heeseung closes the connection, Sunghoon stands up, a very visible pout on his normally straight face. He squints his eyes accusatory as he stares down at Jay and Jungwon.

“Is _this_ what you guys understand under _low-key_ ,” he grumbles and emphasizes some words in a more mocking manner. If dissatisfaction had an embodiment, it would've been Sunghoon in this exact moment.

The staff already scurried outside like their other members who didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. Jake tries to take a hold of his friend and take him away before he causes an unnecessary bigger scene but Sunghoon shrugs him off.

Jungwon sighs, already pretty much used to Sunghoon's mood swings and sends a weak smile his way. “I'm sorry, hyungie~. Let's not do this right now, alrighty~,” he says cutely on purpose, knowing Sunghoon's secret weak spot for cute behavior.

He even sees him relaxing his stance a bit, which is great becaus-

And then Jay goes and destroy his sacrifice.

“Why, what's wrong,” he asks dumbly and as if to rub more salt into the imaginary wound that was Sunghoon's petty jealousy, he cuddles into Jungwon's shoulder cutely. Every time he gets tired he loves to use the younger members as his personal fluffy pillows.

Well pretty much anyone except Sunghoon.

And it seems like it reached the point where Sunghoon's pettiness completely takes over.

Which is not good for anyone involved, especially the involuntary members.

“I just don't get-,” Sunghoon snaps, his voice practically turning to ice and Jungwon makes a grimace, Sunghoon never screams but the monotone and cutting way he talks when he gets furious is worse. “Why you are always so sweet with wonki. _All the time_ ,” he whispers in the end.

“They're cute and soft,” he answers slowly, apparently not feeling in danger at all, Jungwon gasps softly. “And what about me,” Sunghoon asks, clearly pissed and Jay realizes this just a moment too late.

A _super_ critical moment.

Like a ' _he says things to make matters worse and won't be able to mend them until it's too late'._

Jay laughs, _laughs_. “Hoon, you're neither soft nor cute,” he wheezes between giggles. He doesn't register Jungwon face palming nor Jake turning around to make a last prayer for him.

Sunghoon face falls, his already pale skin looking as white as a sheet now. “Alright,” he mutters cooly, nods once, turns around and quickly leaves the room. Not waiting for another response.

“Jay, sometimes you're dumb and sometimes you're _dumb_. This was definitely the latter” Jake sighs in distress and hurries after his friend. Jungwon turns to face Jay with a dissatisfied expression.

“Stupid doesn't suit you,” Jungwon starts, scrunching his nose a bit and letting a big sigh out. “Why are you doing this to hyung always,” he asks much softer. He just couldn't understand why Jay, the number one Sunghoon lover, does things that agitate him.

Jay folds his arms in front of his chest in a defensive manner. “I dunno what you guys want from me. He asked me a question that I answered.” Jungwon rolls his eyes and gives him ' _don't give me this bullshit'_ look. Jay throws his head back, frustrated. “ Ah _,_ Hoonie tells me not to baby him and gets angry every time I do what he wants. He asks me not to pay too much attention to him in public or where Engenes see us and I respect hat. And when I do, he pouts. I don't know what to do anymore, _really_.”

Jungwon can't believe his ears. “Are you kidding,” he asks perplexed, accusation sipping into his tone not on purpose. “Do you just say amen to anything Sunghoon tells you?” Because honestly there's is no way- and Jay nods. Of course he does.

He looks up to the sky (which is their ceiling, to be completely honest) and not for the first time wished he caught that train on time before he got scouted.

“I thought we established Sunghoon says and acts different. He's an attention seeker but never boisterous about it. Hyung, you're the one knowing him the longest, why am _I_ the one telling you that.” Jungwon couldn't believe he now also needs to give other people love advice. Him, who was never interested in anyone before.

2020 really ends on a wild note.

But for the sake of their dynamic and following performances he makes the sacrifice. Jay bits his lips in thought and Jungwon grabs his face so he stops it before he hurts himself, again. “I know,” finally Jay admits. “It's-I don't get why he doesn't say what he wants.” Jay pouts and forehead now creased in concentration.

“Not everyone is blunt like you. _Sunghoon I like you, go out with me,_ ” Jungwon mimics Jay's voice high pitched and way off, never one to miss a change to mock his precious hyung. Jay slaps a hand on Jungwon's mouth, embarrassed.

“-is not like that,” he mumbles out, ears burning and feeling Jungwon's grin under his hand.

And how he licks his hand a second afterwards. “ _Eww_ , don't do that. It's unsanitary,” Jay whines and wipes his hand off Jungwon pants who just laughs at his misery. “You're like the second cleanest thing after Sunghoon haha. Otherwise hyung wouldn't let you breathe,” Jungwon giggles, eyes disappearing in pretty crescents and super satisfied with himself.

⭑ ***•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑  
**  
  


After the pep talk with Jungwon and his own thought that yes, he might've overdone it a bit with his teasing, Jay really tries to find a moment to talk to his upset boyfriend. Sunghoon however isn't making it easy for him.

The other straight up ignores any of his advances. Or goes out of the room. Or starts to talk with a staff member about a non existent problem.

Jay starts to feel really bad, also the continuous practice from the past months are showing their effects. And now he's even a bit concerned about their unit performance since he didn't want their dispute to compromise the hard work they put in.

It's a big surprise for their Engenes, especially the ones waiting since their 7 th  sense performance for a comeback. Especially since it's thanks to them it's happening tonight, they were always vocal about it.

And it's his pride, nothing makes him prouder than being part of the one and only unit.

In the end, there was no need to worry. They performed it perfectly, just like they practiced. And Jay thinks now is his chance but even after their phenomenal act, Sunghoon leaves immediately after thanking everyone respectfully for their work.

Jay lets him, not wanting to disturb him anymore. He gratefully accepts the water bottle from Jake and drowns it in one go. It's so Jake can start to talk, he knows the other didn't just come to give him a drink.

“I noted your pathetic advances.” His tone is dry but he smiles at him in good nature.

Jay glances at him. “You think I'm not aware of that? Guess I'm not the one knowing Hoon the best after all,” his voice turns scornful pretty fast, always the first to put the full blame on himself. Jake shakes is head. “Nah, it's always two in a relationship. Sunghoonie's way of, uhm-, _communication_ isn't the best haha. Don't worry, I will bring him to a secluded room later. We're supposed to stay until the end of the concert anyway, might as well work this out asap.”

“Thanks, man. Appreciate it.”

⭑ ***•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑**

And this is how he finds himself later with a still disgruntled Park Sunghoon in a little, dark room. It's light enough so they can see each other but dark as well, so it's hard for others to recognize them. Jay closes the door behind him and prays for no one to disturb them.

“What do you want,” Sunghoon harshly say, stare cold and intimidating. Not to Jay who is used to much worse. For him his boyfriend looked like a sad kitten. So he walks towards him in quick strides and Sunghoons eyes widen. He tries to step back and falls right onto the couch.

Jay smirks, this works perfectly. He cages him in, so they can finally talk it out.

“Tell me what goes on in that pretty little head of yours, so I know what do to, please” Jay whispers urgently, staring intensely into Sunghoons dark eyes and knowing exactly that the other was weak to it.

After a failed attempt to escape, Sunghoon gives up. Jay might be a bit smaller then him but he got stronger these last few months.

“Fine,” he huffs melodramatically and looks down. “I know it might-, scratch that it _definitely_ sounds dumb but I just think...what if? You eh _haha_ stoplikingmeanymorebecauseIamnotcuteurgh,” he rushes in the end.

Normal people wouldn't understand that. Jay speaks Sunghoon in every language possible though.  
_But excuse him, what?_

For a second Jay was sure they weren't speaking the same language anymore. In the background he faintly hears the sound of a countdown but his full concentration dedicated to his boyfriend only.

Sunghoon meanwhile continues, vulnerable and now feels strangely tiny under him. It doesn't suit him and reminds Jay about the time he met him when he was still insecure and so lonely. Many things have now changed, and Jay likes to think the good ones outweigh the bad.

“What I mean is, it's normal, hm,” Sunghoon says, now bitterness mixing in his voice and an awkward laugh to par. Jay is still trying to wrap his head around the fact Sunghoon seriously is insecure because he might not be cute enough? What a load of bullshit.

“Cute always wins. Petite, tiny, sweet, adorable. How doesn't want someone like that. But- ah. It's for sure not _me_.”

Oh my god, _it's true._ Sunghoon is far from the typical cute but why is nobody asking for Jay's opinion these days. Everyone always assumes. Jay doesn't want someone cute and tiny with him, he wants someone he can fully trust and who can confidently stand by his side. He wants someone he's proud of and introduce to his parents one day.

_10, 9, 8 -_

And he wants someone where he is willing to risk it all.

_7, 6, 5 -_

That someone being Park Sunghoon to be exact.

_4, 3, 2 -_

“ _So-,_ ” Sunghoon stops, running out of words and breath at the same time. Face a scarlet red and in a disheveled state after their performance and the emotional outburst right now.

And still, it's the most beautiful sight for Jay. Sunghoon always looks to him more ethereal than real, especially in moments like this. And this stupid but beautiful human, he's allowed to call him his.

No need to think about anything else.

_1._

So Jay kisses him gently, he kisses each of his red cheeks and every little mole on his face and goes on to linger at the sweet forehead kiss Sunghoon usually never lets him do, because of how adorable shy he gets.

Sunghoon has his eyes tightly shut and is shivering a bit, as if afraid of what Jay might say. Doesn't he know that he looks at him with heart eyes and what a goner he was? This silly boy still seems to not know what a power he has.

That it should be the other way around, why did he accept his confession and stayed with him?

“Ya, Park Sunghoon,” he begins, a bit harsh and sits down next to him. Before Sunghoon can slump into himself, Jay drags him into his lap. It's weird and not exactly comfortable, but Jay wouldn't want it any other way. He takes one of Sunghoon's hand into his and gently squeezes it, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb to calm him down.

Only then he continues. “Sunghoonie, you might not be as cute as Niki or as adorable and squishy as Jungwon _however_ there's nowhere else I would like to be right now, as in this dark, stuffy and sticky room with _you_ , love. There is and won't be anyone else I want to spend my last moments of the years with. And, _most importantly_ , share my new year's kiss with, rather than you,” he tease in the end, bopping his nose with Sunghoon's.

Jay smiles fondly at the other, who turns redder under his attention and words. “I'm sorry you felt that way, I'll be better in the future. For now, I hope it's enough that if one day it comes down to it, I would risk it all for you. I love you, _you_ , don't forget that, dummy. You don't need to be tiny or cute for me to continue loving you, just stay by myself.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Sunghoon whines distressed and starts to hit him lightly all over while Jay only laughs at his weak attempts. “ _I hate you~_ ,” he hisses and hides his face behind his hands. His behavior betrays him, as he still shuffles closer and hums happily when Jay puts his arms around him.

Sunghoon might not know it but he's actually pretty cute when he isn't in a petty or teasing mood. Which to be fair is like all the time. But in these rare moments he's like a cat who teases his owner and scratches them but also only ever lets them cuddle him.

As selfish as it might sound, Jay isn't ready to share this part of Sunghoon with others. For now he's the only one seeing this side of him and it satisfies him immensely.

“Hmph, I _guess~_ I lied. I love you too,” Sunghoon admits with a scoff after he gets back to normal and tries to get out of the embrace as fast as he can. Jay sighs in defeat and of course grants it, not having much choice.

Well, at least he's fine with holding hands.

Baby steps.

As if summoned, Sunoo looks into the room with an annoyed expression, he definitely lost the game to decide who looks after them. He nods in approval when he sees them handholding rather than fighting.

“Our car is here, let's go. You guys okay,” he asks curiously and bites on his lips, hoping he isn't too intrusive after all.

Sunghoon smiles sweetly and with twinkling eyes. “Yes, we are, right _hyung~_ ,” he throws at Jay nonchalantly out of nowhere and Jay starts to cough fiercely.

Sunoo's satisfied expression quickly changes to a disgusted one. “Why did I even ask,” he whispers more to himself and turns around on the spot. He hears Jay spluttering behind him while Sunghoon laughs gleefully and rolls his eyes.

 _Why were they even worried_ , nothing will ever bring those two apart.

⭑ ***•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑**

**Author's Note:**

> hope it bought a smile on your face because that's enough for me. hearing your thoughts is just a pretty extra ɷ◡ɷ
> 
> it's a new year, breathe in only good things and let everything bad out! we can start anew, like everyday. life is beautiful, don't forget it ♥ let's continue to support enha ~


End file.
